Single antenna interference cancellation can refer to any technique to reduce interference in mobile communication system without the use of multiple antennas. Single antenna interference cancellation can be applied in the downlink to reduce the impact of interference for communication from a network to a mobile station, and can additionally or alternatively be applied in the uplink to reduce the impact of interference for communication from the mobile station to the network. In the GSM/EDGE radio access network (GERAN) specifications (where GSM refers global system for mobile communications, and EDGE refers to enhanced data rates for GSM evolution), no particular technique for single antenna interference cancellation has been standardized. Instead, the GERAN specifications include downlink advanced receiver performance requirements that inherently require implementation of single antenna interference cancellation to enable these performance requirements to be met.